


I Think I Love You

by Phineasflynns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, soft old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Eddie turns his head slightly, nose pressing lightly against Richie’s neck. Richie goes rigid, afraid to even breathe, and Eddie sighs. His breath warms Richie’s skin, and the boy thinks he might die if Eddie doesn’t let him go soon.





	I Think I Love You

“Rich..” Eddie whispers, voice so quiet it’s almost inaudible. His hands shake where they rest on Richie’s back, and the slightly taller boy swallows thickly. 

Richie’s palms are sweaty and he nervously moves them -one at a time- so he can frantically wipe them on his jeans. 

“Yeah?” He manages to choke out, voice cracking embarrassingly. 

Eddie turns his head slightly, nose pressing lightly against Richie’s neck. Richie goes rigid, afraid to even breathe, and Eddie sighs. His breath warms Richie’s skin, and the boy thinks he might die if Eddie doesn’t let him go soon.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

The whispered words make Richie’s train of thought harshly derail, plunging off a precarious cliff to fall thousands of feet and kill hundreds of imaginary people. His face ignites red and his hands clench into fists in Eddie’s shirt. A choked whimper escapes him when Eddie tilts his head to look up at him, sincerity shining in beautiful chocolate orbs. 

“Eds?” He croaks, and Eddie smiles. 

Richie is once again taken aback by how radiantly beautiful Eddie Kaspbrak is. His heart pounds in his chest and he aches to kiss the shorter boy, desire burning hot like a match in his stomach. 

“I love you.” Eddie says again, and Richie’s self control snaps.

He leans forward, lips millimetres from meeting Eddie’s -from tasting him- and he nervously licks his lips. His tongue lightly brushes Eddie’s upper lip, and Eddie’s cheeks flush pink. 

“I love you.” Richie says earnestly, so sincerely he thinks he might cry, lips brushing Eddie’s with every movement. 

Eddie whimpers, and their lips are together. 

Electricity shoots through them immediately, and they clutch each other closer. Where Eddie had always secretly thought he’d find kissing disgusting, he finds himself wanting to deepen it, find out how Richie’s tongue feels. 

Richie starts to pull back and Eddie chases his lips, backing him against the wall and tangling his fingers into unruly black curls. Richie huffs breathlessly through his nose and kisses back with every ounce of enthusiasm within him.

“I-“ He’s cut off with another kiss. “-love-“ Kiss. “-you.”


End file.
